Doug Santos (Scatter)
Doug Santos is a character in Say Goodbye to America: Scatter Pre-Apocaylpse Nothing is known about Doug's life before the outbreak Post-Apocalypse At some point, Doug joined the Apex community and becamea member of the construction crew Scatter Season 1 "Pain" Doug is among those sent by Jenny to the Target in case of an attack. He is present and participates in the Massacre at the Target. He is with Norman when the two find Eric's dead body. When the shooting starts, Doug sees and kills Bill before taking a bullet in the leg. He watches later as Scott stabs Norman in the head before he can turn. "Death" Doug is later seen with Leo, Ruben Eastview, Taylor, Dexter Hubbard and Sylvester Nelson inside the Target. He later talks with Warren Smith, Paul and Scott Cleary about Ray's reaction to Doug not being able to work for a week. He is later seen driving away from the Target Season 2 "The Same Asylum as Before" Doug is seen in Meredith's house with Elizabeth, Olivia, Kendall, Annie, Miranda, Taylor, Oliver, Jack West, Hannah and Dex drinking wine, eating cheese and talking. He is taken aback when Kendall says her spirit animal is an octopus and wants to choose one for himself. After saying he's a rhino, Annie later tells him he is a coyote "Wet Ribbon" Doug is later seen with Paul at the construction site when everyone is introduced to Sean Moreland and Gavin Foxx. He jokes around with Gavin after the latter claims to have shot at Doug "Once" Doug appears with the other construction workers talking to Devin Nelson about being safe in the apocalypse "Veneno Para Las Hadas" Doug is seen working alongside Cole and Ruben when he cuts his arm on sheet metal and starts bleeding. He is present when Warren Smith is bitten and subsequently amputated and is present when he dies "My Book of Regrets" Doug appears at the construction site when Ray kills two walkers out of grief. He is present during the eulogies for Warren. "Home Invasion" Doug drives back to Apex during the latter half of the attack on Apex. He does not participate in the attack and instead helps Owen get to Elizabeth Hill's office "It Will Rain for a Million Years" Doug appears in Jenny Hanson's house during the meeting and is among those who volunteers to go farther than ever to find supplies to rebuild Apex. A group of himself, Olivia Graham, Sebastián Bernal, Jackson Allen and David Blair take Doug's truck "Trains" Doug is seen driving when he stops behind Leo's van and shoots walkers from nearby. He is bitten in the leg and decides to sacrifice himself to save the rest of the group. Although not seen, it is confirmed he did not turn into a walker, although it is not certain if he was devoured or if he killed himself Killed Victims *Bill *Numerous counts of zombies Killed By Walkers * While shooting at walkers in the woods, Doug is bitten in the leg and sacrifices himself to save the others in the group Appearances Season 1 *Pain *Death Season 2 *The Same Asylum as Before *Wet Ribbon *Once *Veneno Para Las Hadas *My Book of Regrets *Home Invasion *It Will Rain for a Million Years (No Lines) *Trains Category:Say Goodbye To America Category:Scatter Category:Characters